The Return of Snapdragon
Log Title: The Return of Snapdragon Characters: Ace, Specialist Snapdragon Location: Command Center - The Pit Date: March 04, 2015 Summary: Snapdragon returns to the Pit and active service with G.I. Joe. Category:2015 Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Wednesday, March 04, 2015, 8:20 PM Command Center - The Pit This is the heart of the G.I. Joe base. It is set up almost like NASA's Mission Control Center, but on a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with screens, three of the walls have large screens that display maps and information. Leading from the center of the room is a slope filled with rows of monitoring stations, where individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room is a raised dais. From here the command staff can watch the action and also address troops gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of the Pit seems to be accessible from various doors leading from the Command Center. Joe Snapdragon has joined this channel. Joe Snapdragon says, "reporting in" Joe Col. Ace says, "What's up, Snapdragon?" Joe Snapdragon says, "Not much just reporting in. Seeing if there is anything might be needed to be done with my skill set." Joe Col. Ace says, "How's your Arabic?" Joe Snapdragon says, "Really good. My Farsi has a little hint of being taught but most people don't seem to care" Joe Col. Ace says, "Might have a mission for you. Are you back at the Pit?" Joe Snapdragon says, "Yeah I am positive...unless I missed a memo that said 'OMGWTF! WE GOTTA MOVE!' But then again I might have . ." Ace is in the command center, going over incoming intelligence reports from around the world. Snapdragon walks in and looks around. She pops her neck looking like she is trying to relax...or she knows she is in for another fun filled evening of going over reports and breaking them down for Intel. Ace smiles as Snapdragon walks in. "Specialist," he greats her. "Welcome back." Snapdragon smiles and waves "its good to be back Ace. What can I do you for? You said you need someone who can speak Arabic...does that mean a lovely visit to the foreign lands...or just interpreting?" She smirks some obviously trying to make a joke. Ace says, "Guess what -- you just bought yourself a free trip to sunny Butnan! We just took out a major leader of the Carbombian Protection League, and we need someone on the ground to see how they pick up the pieces and who winds up on top." Snapdragon pulls her phone up and looks up Butnan and whistles some "Lovely little place in the middle of nowhere." She sighs and then snaps her fingers "you know this might work out really well. The board has been screaming at me for a week to come up with a humanitarian location to head to. Nothing fancy. Build a school for kids...present some laptops that kinda thing. But, with the right connections and that cover story...I can get in there covertly no problems." She thinks "We thinking Snakes will be in the Grass trying to sell guns? Or is this just check out the area and see what the Carbombian's are up to? Ace says, "Well, it looks like this time the snakes were trying to buy guns... the CPL somehow got their hands on some alien tech, and we'd be interested in knowing where they got it." Snapdragon rolls her eyes some "Right now after everything that is going on with the Bots...it probably literally fell from the sky. But yeah. Ill make the calls. Ill get the press in on it too so its all legit with me going and I'll report accordingly. Ace smiles. "Excellent. It's good to have you back -- sorry you'll have to leave so soon." Snapdragon chuckles some "to be perfectly honest. Its been a whirlwind the last year or so. Getting involved with the wrong people...." She grits her teeth "That's all I am going to say. Too much of my life was led in a lie and seeing the truth...well it hurts but it is good to know who is on the right side." She rolls her eyes "Snakes tried to overtake the company about four months ago. It took me this long with legal battle to get it back - hence the hardcore humanitarian approach from the board. Yeah...its allot of jetlag. But to be honest. I like it. Plus it keeps me out of you guys hair." She winks. Ace says, "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing how your unique approach brings in intelligence. I know I'd certainly never expect you to be a secret agent!" Snapdragon looks at Ace "isn't that kind of the point of being a secret agent?" She chuckles "I mean...I /could/ walk around with a sign but...yeah...." She shakes her head "I'd better stop not. I mean I just got the Specialist title...I don't want to be kicked down to like sub-specialist...or janitor..." She shakes her head "Yeah I'll head out this evening and report here and there." Ace grins and nods. "Great! I'll make sure you have backup in the area just in case." Snapdragon nods and picks up the phone and dials a number "Hey Kyyyle. Its Cindi. How are you? I am good. Listen...got a story for you. Yeah from little ole me! No...nothing about the Kardasihans and even if I had something you know I would save it for something important." She chuckles "No. I am actually heading to Butnan for some aid relief. Yeah. The company decided that we could fund a few schools there and I wanted to head out there personally. Yeah...that's why I am telling you! I am sure you can make it a pretty important story. Yes...I will give you an exclusive when I get back. Oh...I haven't been out /that/ long. You guys have been all over me in the business section and now that that is clear we can move towards the fun stuff like me helping people." She nods a little "Why of course. How about this...I'll call you on the plane and we can Skype the interview when I am airborne - but until then you can talk about me going there and it make make the headlines." She chuckles "All you are too sweet. Love ya....I'll call you in a few hours...now you just make the story. BuBye!" Ace listens with interest, and smiles in agreement of the way Snapdragon works the press to her advantage. Snapdragon waves at Ace "I'm out." She calls her phone again "wheels up in 30 please. This time Butnan. Humanitarian aid. Yeah get the clearance. See you soon." She walks out of the Pitt. Ace watches her go with a trace of admiration. To think, she was once a tool for Cobra, and now she's a loyal Joe.